Creepypasta GTA San Andreas
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: El secreto de una vida feliz... Es la muerte ¡Un pequeño Creepy antes de dormir! ;D )


En mi vida no eh vivido prácticamente ningún hecho sobre natural, ahora resulta que eh vivido demasiados hechos sobrenaturales, lamentablemente, ahora vivo sin juegos de PC, por el profundo temor de que algo mas me pase… Eh llegado a contarles lo que me pasa, mi nombre es Tiago, vivo en Argentina, no diré la ciudad por privacidad me considero un Gamer, eh tenido desde Game Boy o el tetris hasta Xbox 360 y Play 3, además de haber jugado todos Zeldas y más. Pero ni todas las consolas que eh llegado a tener se comparan en lo mas mínimo con mi profundo amor a los juegos de PC, no es nada particular, una Windows XP de primer nivel, nada especial, pero es lo suficientemente buena para poder jugar al GTA San Andreas…  
GTA San Andreas, creo que casi todos conocemos el famoso juego que te pone en la piel de Carl, también conocido como CJ, el típico pandillero que huye de su ciudad para encontrar nuevas oportunidades en la ciudad de Liberty City también huyendo por la tormenta mental que produce la culpa de la muerte de su hermano menor de 13 años Brian, Carl vive en Liberty City unos años para que después su hermano mayor Sweet lo llame para informarle que su madre fue asesinada por unos Ballas (Banda enemiga de pandilleros, la banda de Carl se llama Grove Street) con la técnica de Drive By, Carl decide volver a su ciudad natal para vengar la muerte de su madre y crear un nuevo imperio criminal.  
Bueno, yo eh jugado y pasado este juego millones de veces, claro, no fueron un millón, pero las eh pasado muchas veces a las misiones, como así eh conseguido completar el 100% del juego solo una vez. No recuerdo con exactitud, pero fue en la vez número 20 más o menos en que comencé de nuevo el juego, siempre eh jugado al GTA introduciendo la imagen ISO directamente del CD, nunca me tome la molestia de craquearlo, tenía entendido que si se me rompía el CD no podría volver a jugarlo, pero lo cuidaba como un hijo, nunca dejaba que mis hermanas, primos, amigos o familiares lo usaran sin antes pedírmelo a mí.  
Una vez llegue temprano del colegio, al llegar mi madre y padre se habían ido a trabajar, mis hermanas seguían en el colegio, eran las 15:00hs de la tarde, había ido con un amigo, le prometí mostrarle que es enserio que pase el 100% del juego, ya que este joven no me creía, al llegar, introduje el juego, hasta ahí, todo común, hasta que llego la hora de la introducción del juego, la que muestra cuando matan a la madre de CJ, bueno, esa parte no apareció, pero apareció en lugar de eso algo parecido a el logo que te aparece cuando lo descargas por el KPS, pero este estaba en rojo, mi amigo me llamo mentiroso, pensaba que lo descargue por KPS cuando yo le dije que tenía la versión de oro, yo le mostré el paquete del CD y este me dijo que puse cualquier CD en él, le pedí que me explique porque estaba en rojo el símbolo de KPS y este me dijo que seguramente fue algo así como un Mod que instale, el cual según el provocaba que yo llegue al 100% y ese Mod provocó que unos cambios en el GTA, claramente, era falso.  
No le di importancia a las palabras de mi amigo, directamente fui a cargar partida, pero había algo raro, tendría que decir "End of the line" ya saben, el nombre de la última misión, pero en lugar de eso decía "A happy life" yo me dije "¿Qué onda?" algo había cambiado, pero era un niño, no le di importancia, normalmente yo cargo la partida en el espaci por si algo pasaba con la partida uno que siempre abro. Tardo más en abrir la partida del juego, normalmente, al abrirlo, la barra carga hasta la mitad, se detiene por 2 segundos, vuelve a moverse hasta rozar el borde del final, se detiene por otros dos segundos y carga hasta el final, pero esta vez la barra cargaba extra lento, estuvimos 5 minutos esperando a que el juego se cargue completamente… ¡Eureka! ¡El juego se había cargado! Pero algo malo pasó nuevamente, normalmente, yo guardo la partida en la mansión de Madd Dogg, ya que disfrutaba la vista, pero ahora aparecí en donde se comienza el juego, en territorio Ballas (Grove Street en mi partida) Yo dije "¿Eh?" Algo extra raro pasaba, pero era un niño… ¡ERA UN NIÑO! No le di importancia y fui a la info para mostrarle a mi amigo que estaba al 100% este me creyó, (Aunque seguía pensando en Mods) Volví a jugar para mostrarle todo lo que había conseguido, este joven se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a CJ… Estaba sonriendo… Normalmente CJ tiene cara neutra, pero ahora estaba feliz… ¿Qué pasó? Me dije "Seguramente debe ser algo que pasa cuando completas el juego" lamentablemente me equivoque… No era así… No lo era… CJ estaba feliz… Me alegre por el ¡Y no solo eso! ¡TODOS estaban felices! Mirabas a cualquier ciudadano y veías una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, hasta los policías… Todos… hasta yo me sentí feliz al ver todo eso… Pero mi cara de felicidad se convirtió en cara de incógnita al ver que en el radar, había un punto amarillo, yo me dije nuevamente "¿Eh?" y mi amigo me dijo "¡No terminaste el 100%! ¡Falta eso!" y yo le dije "Tu viste que si" a lo que mi joven amigo me dice "¿Y eso que es?" y yo le contesto "Vamos a ver" Rápidamente robe un auto, solo que directamente el joven que manejaba se bajó y me lo entrego, en el momento en el que arranque este joven se despedía de mi amablemente, a mi no me gustó, así que me baje y lo mate, al matarlo, la gente se comenzó a despedirse de mí, me dio bronca, pensé que se estaba burlando de mi, así que subí al auto y comencé a ir a ese lugar tratando de chocar a todos, pero mientras más gente chocaba, más gente se despedía.  
Ignore a esa gente, hasta que al fin llegue en 10 segundos a la casa de Carl en Grove (Ganton) Ahí había una marca roja, se me hizo raro, ya que yo siempre me pasaba por ese lugar cada vez que jugaba al GTA y nunca vi una marca roja en frente de la casa de Carl mi amigo me preguntó qué pasaba, a lo que yo le contesto que no tenía ni la menor idea, sin más esperas, me metí a la marca, para lograr ver una presentación en la que Carl entra a su casa y se pone a ver tele mientras reía divertidamente, estuvo riendo unos segundos hasta que detrás de él comenzó a reír otra voz, una voz femenina, rápidamente Carl se pone de pie y apunta con Desert Eagle a esa persona, pero la baja rápidamente al ver que era su madre, Carl se toma la cabeza sorprendido y la mira, después grita "Mom, ¡Sweet!" pero ningún grito funcionaba, Beverly estaba enfrente de él, Carl dijo "¿Mamá?" a lo que esta asintió con su cabeza "¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunta CJ, peros su madre no hablaba, en cambio, estiro sus brazos a su hijo esperando un abrazo, la cara de Carl se hizo el triple de feliz, estaba extra feliz al ver a su madre de nuevo, mi amigo y yo estábamos felices por él, siempre tuvimos un gran amor por ese personaje y verlo feliz después de todo lo que vivió era mucho para nosotros, Carl se acerco a su madre con la intensión de abrazarla, pero termino atravesándola dejando la sala vacía, esa mujer había desaparecido, CJ miro todo asustado, su cara se había puesto con una tristeza y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, para después llevarse las manos a su rostro y romper en llanto, estuvo así un minuto, mi amigo y yo mirábamos todo confundidos, no podíamos decir nada. Al fin, Carl se había puesto en pie y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí miro para la cámara y dijo "El secreto de una vida feliz es la muerte" después de eso, la cámara se alejo de la cocina y se puso en un costado sin dejar ver su interior… De la cocina se dejo escuchar un disparo y acto siguiente del suelo salía sangre, para después sonar el ruido de disparos, ambulancias y gritos de gente, mi amigo y yo llorábamos de la tristeza, de la computadora salió un cartel del tamaño de la pantalla, fondo negro, letras blanca, decía "The secret of a happy life is death" mi amigo y yo lloramos y rompimos el CD… Éramos unos niños… Y nos transmitieron un secreto tan importante como ese… Carl vivió feliz… Feliz al volver a encontrarse con su madre y su hermano… Nos dio ese secreto… El secreto de una vida feliz es la muerte…


End file.
